Honey's Story
by XxScarletKnightxX
Summary: Honey is a beautiful calico she-cat who happens to be a kitty-pet. After life throws her for a loop she learns more than she thought she would about herself which leads to her accepting things that happen.
1. Intro

Introduction:

"Hello all you two-legs out there reading, my name is Honey and I'm a kitty-pet." The bob-tailed calico licks her paw before running it across her face. "My two-leg decided to write a story about me and publish it. I hope you enjoy it very much, now on to the story all about ME!"


	2. Chapter 1

A lovely calico she-cat with a bob tail and green eyes padded over toward a large wooden fence. There in front of it stood a group of two-legs, all making strange noises to coax her over to them. She jumped on to a wooden post and purred lightly as the two-legs rubbed their fleshy paws over her soft fur. "You're so beautiful Honey." A two leg with bright yellow fur on top of her head smiled at the calico before ordering the group to enter one of the monsters they used to travel far distances. The young feline watched as they piled inside and left in what seemed to be a hurry, but she could not tell since all monsters were very fast. _I do care for these two-legs but they always leave so fast. Well I guess that is a good thing for me._ With a chuckle she jumped from the post and landed on her paws in the soft green grass, _I wonder if Charlotte is outside as well, we could go out on a walk together._ Happily the she-cat padded toward her home and leapt on to a ledge that she could look inside of the two-leg nest from outside something her two-legs called a 'window'. Her green gaze shot from one side of the nest to the other as she searched for the pale golden tabby pelt of her daughter Charlotte.

Suddenly a smaller, and younger black cat jumped onto the other side of the window, spooking the calico. Angrily she spat, "Pepper what do you think you're doing?" The young black cat flicked her tail and purred in amusement as a second black cat jumped beside her, only this feline had a white spot on her belly. Pepper tilted her head to the side, "Honey what are you doing? You know you're an outside cat." It was true, Honey was an outdoor cat, but she did enjoy going inside along with her beloved daughter Charlotte. Pepper and her twin sister Snooki were new to the two-leg family, and they were indoor cats only since they were afraid of the outside world. "I'm looking for Charlotte, is she in there?" Pepper shook her head, looking toward her sister for an answer. "Have you seen Charlotte?" Pepper's twin sister yawned and shook her head as well, "Honey you may want to check with Sadie maybe she has seen her." With that Snooki and Pepper dashed off together, playing happily just like normal litter-mates.

Honey growled, those two never wanted to do anything but play, eat, and sleep throughout the entire day. Maybe that is why the two-legs kept them inside of the nest, they would never last long outside like Honey could. Other cats in the neighborhood would tear them to pieces without even trying. She leapt down and padded around to the back of the nest where a very kind Doberman pinscher sat under a tree, she was the guard dog for the two-legs as well as their favorite. "Sadie!" Honey called from across the yard. Even though dogs usually hated cats, Sadie was very different. She enjoyed being around cats, and treated them equally especially Honey. "Hello Honey, how are you this afternoon?" Honey asked her friend if she had seen her daughter, but Sadie had not seen Charlotte since the night before. Where could Charlotte be? There was no use in continuing her search, Honey knew the sun would be going down soon and that the two-legs would bring her inside tonight because of a huge storm that was coming. She didn't hate being inside, but she didn't love it either. The nest was safe from rain storms, snow, and very hot weather but it was cramped with the two-legs, the twin kits, and Sadie all inside at once.

One of the two-leg kits headed toward Honey and lifted her off of the ground and to a soft nest that the female two-leg used as a bed at night and sometimes though out the day. "Honey you get to sleep with me tonight," the female two-leg smiled before lying beside the she-cat and drifted off to sleep. There was no way Honey could fall asleep without knowing where her daughter was, Charlotte never left without letting her know where she was going. Carefully the feline crept away from the sleeping two-leg and searched the entire nest for Charlotte. After hours of searching it felt as if Charlotte had just disappeared without a trace, _maybe she left the nest to find her own home._ Charlotte loved the two-legs as much as Honey but she wanted more in life, which her mother understood. She used to be a young kit, wanting more in life than she already had.


	3. Chapter 2

After ten moons of living with a different two-leg family Honey met a handsome ginger and white tabby tom by the name of Riley. He was also a kitty-pet, and loved his family more than anything else in the world. That is, until he met the lovely calico she-cat. Riley and Honey spent many moons together, and one day they discovered amazing news after Honey's trip to the vet. "Riley!" Honey mewed happily as she padded over, her eyes sparkled like stars as she touched noses with him. "Honey, how was your trip to the vet?" Riley purred as he glanced at her with bright green eyes. Honey took a deep breath and licked his head, "Riley I am expecting kits! We are going to be a mother and a father!" The tom stared in surprise, but strangely he didn't seem as excited as Honey had hoped. "Riley?" she mewed softly.

The ginger and white tabby sighed and explained that he was extremely excited to be a father, but he wouldn't be able to meet his kits because his two-leg family was moving far away. The news of Riley moving away broke her heart, how could this happen? "I love you Honey but my family and I will be moving tomorrow morning, I will come see you one more time before we leave." She lowered her head, not daring to look Riley in the eye. _Why is this happening? My kits should have their father in their lives! It isn't fair!_ Riley sighed, and pressed his head against Honey's, "no matter how far away I am please remember I love you and our kits." With that the handsome tom dashed away toward his two-leg that had been looking for him. It hurt to watch Riley leave her there all alone, but she knew that he would come see her at dawn like he promised. The queen padded toward her home, her belly softly slid along the tall grass as she padded closer and closer to her nest. _I'll see you in the morning my love._

The next morning Honey was woken by the sound of a loud two-leg monster thundering down the street. She yawned and stood up, stretching her legs and back before jumping onto a large wooden desk to look out of one of the windows of the nest. To her dismay the calico watched as Riley's two-leg family crawled inside of their monster as well as a second monster that was much bigger. Were they leaving? Why hadn't Riley come to see her like he promised? It was already passed dawn, nearly sun high and there was no sign of her mate. Did he lie? Honey jumped down and rushed out of the entrance to the nest as one of her own two-legs opened it and raced through the yard. She stopped by the fence and crouched down watching Riley's family. They were all there, but where was the handsome tom? After watching for several heartbeats, one final two-leg exited the nest with a large carrier. Honey could hear yowling coming from inside of the carrier, it was her mate! They must have trapped him in it so he couldn't sneak out to see her during dawn and now it was too late. She watched with tears in her eyes as the two-leg placed the red carrier inside of the monster and then climb in after. The family and their monsters raced away from their former nest, leaving nothing behind expect Honey and her unborn kits.


	4. Chapter 3

Moons passed since Riley moved away and finally Honey had given birth to a liter of three kits. Johnny, her first born looked exactly like his father with his ginger and white pelt, only he had green eyes while Marble was a solid white she-kit with blue eyes. Lastly, Charlotte a pale golden tabby she-kit with a bobbed tail just like her mother. "Hey momma did you hear the two-legs say Johnny and I will have our own families in a few moons?" Marble was very excited about getting a family of her very own, even though the thought of giving her kits to different two-legs made her heart ache. "Yes I have heard that Marble but it isn't just you and Johnny that will be getting your own family. Charlotte will be getting a family as well." Her beautiful white daughter and handsome ginger and white son laughed in amusement, Honey didn't understand why the two thought what she said was funny in any way.

"Mother no two-leg will want Charlotte she is so boring!" Marble mewed in a very sassy manner. Johnny nodded in agreement before adding, "You a very pretty mother, which means you not having a long tail is okay but Charlotte isn't pretty and doesn't have a long tail so no one will want her." The calico queen growled angrily and stood over her son and daughter, "Charlotte is your sister and you will treat her nicely, I don't want to hear any more of those rude comments about her do I make myself clear?" The two kits nodded and padded over to a corner to sit down as punishment. _Oh Riley I wish I didn't have to raise them by myself, if you were around they'd never say such things._ Why would they even say those things in the first place? Charlotte was their younger sister, they should love her just as much as they loved each other.

For the next few months Honey taught her beloved kits everything they needed to know about being proper kitty-pets to their new families. Finally the day she had been dreading since the first day her two-legs mentioned giving the kits up to new families. Honey watched as her two-legs placed Marble and Johnny in their own carriers and go outside to the monster. She jumped onto a large table and mewed softly to get the attention of a passing two-leg. "Oh Honey good news, Charlotte is staying with us. We couldn't find her a home of her own." With that Honey watched as her son and daughter were taken from the nest, not knowing where they were going, or how far. All she could do was hope that they had bright lives ahead of them. "They were right, no two-leg would ever want me as their house cat." Charlotte's voice was depressed, and Honey could understand why. She wanted a home of her own, but couldn't have one like her brother and sister. "Oh Charlotte…" the calico she-cat padded over toward her pale golden tabby daughter and pressed her head against Charlotte's. "It will be okay my beautiful daughter, you'll be happy here with me."


	5. Chapter 4

Ever since that day Honey and Charlotte lived together happily with their two-legs. They fought here and there but always made up and ended up showing new family members a lot of things the perks of living with the two-legs. But, throughout the time Honey noticed Charlotte enjoyed being outside more than usual so one day she followed her to an abandoned barn. "Charlotte what are you-"Honey stopped in her tracks as she stared at her daughter. There in front of her was Charlotte and two tiny black kits. One was solid black while the other was black with a white spot on her belly. "Mother, I found them abandoned and have been bringing them food to take care of them." Charlotte was a very kind young cat, but Honey didn't understand why she didn't tell her or bring the kits to the nest.

"Charlotte they can't survive here, let's bring them to the nest." The pale golden tabby she-cat hesitated as she looked at her mother, and then to the two kits. "What if the two-legs don't want Pepper and Snooki?" _Pepper and Snooki? Did she name these kits herself?_ "Don't worry Charlotte I have a feeling Pepper and Snooki will be welcome in the nest." The young she-cat purred and picked up the tiny black kit with the white spot on her belly, explaining that she was Snooki while the solid black kit was her twin sister Pepper. "Let's all go home."


	6. Chapter 5

In the end Honey was right, the two legs did accept the two twin kits into the nest. Even with the guard dog and the two she-cats in the house not much changed with daily routines, life was good. Honey did miss Riley, Marble, and Johnny very much but she knew that they all were doing good and living their lives. Nothing made her happier knowing her family was living happily, especially Charlotte and her two adopted daughters. Pepper and Snooki grew up to be very hyper young cats, but respected Charlotte as their mother and Honey as their grandmother.

"Mother." Honey turned her head to see her daughter pad over from outside of the nest entrance, her fur glittered as bright as the morning sun. "Charlotte!" Honey raced over to her daughter and touched her nose against Charlotte's "where have you been the past day?" Honey was very happy to see her daughter was back home and uninjured. "I went to go see Snooki and Pepper's father Gizmo." Gizmo was a large muscular black tom that Charlotte fell deeply in love with and acted as their father. Honey liked Gizmo even though he was a loner and didn't really stay with one two-leg family at a time. She heard terrible stories about loners from neighborhood cats and she never expected Gizmo to be very kind and caring to a kitty-pet. "That's good how is he?" Honey began to wash her face as Charlotte told her all about his past few days. Gizmo was attacked by a different loner and his shoulder was very hurt afterward but would be okay. "He asked if I would live with him… As a loner." Honey's heart stopped as her young daughter told her that Gizmo asked for her to leave the two-leg nest and become a loner with him. "What about Snooki and Pepper?" Charlotte shook her head, both the pale golden tabby and her mate didn't want their adopted kits to live their lives as loners since they rarely went outside. "Momma I want to go with Gizmo." _This is like Riley and her liter-mates again.._ The calico didn't want her daughter to go, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her. Besides, Gizmo was a strong young tom that would protect her daughter no matter what so there was no need to worry. "You love him?"

"Yes and he loves me momma." Honey sighed, "you have you're fathers spirit. Charlotte I love you, and want you to be happy so if living life as a loner with Gizmo will make you happy then I will respect that." Charlotte couldn't believe that Honey was being so accepting to her wishes. "Thank you mother, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 6

That night Charlotte rounded up her two kits and her mother in front of the two-leg nest where Gizmo was waiting. "I guess this is it, I love all of you." Charlotte licked her kits on the head and pressed her head against Honey's. Honey looked over to the black tom that her daughter had fallen in love with, "keep her safe please Gizmo." The toms amber eyes shined brightly in the darkness, "I will." With a final lick on the head, Charlotte followed Gizmo into the night to begin her new life as a loner. _Goodbye my beautiful daughter._

Announcement:

Hi XxScarlettKnightxX here, this story is true and based off of my personal cat named Honey. I hope you enjoyed this warrior fan fiction story. Please no rude comments.


End file.
